Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: XANA was defeated five years ago, Ulrich and Yumi are just days away from getting married what can go wrong? Please read and Review. Mostly UlrichYumi and some JeremieAelita.
1. Intro, By Ulrich

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, But i do own Leo.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 1: Intro, By Ulrich

We defeated XANA five years ago, we don't know what happened to William, when we freed him from XANA's control, he took off saying he had to find himself. I guess being under XANA's control for two years can do that to a guy.

Yumi and I finally got to go out on a date and now we're only days away from getting married.

Jeremie and Aelita got married a year and a half ago and now have a six month old daughter that they named Maya.

Odd got together with Sam but it didn't last to long. We never knew why.

I can't wait till Yumi and I walk down the aisle and say, I do! Odd went with me to get my Tuxedo, he is the best man, I asked Jeremie, seeing that Aelita is Yumi's Maid of Honor but he say, omeone has to sit with Maya. We told Sissi to stay away and she got really mad, she better just let it go.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is William. 


	2. A Plot, By William

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, But i do own Leo.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 2: A Plot, By William

I may of been under XANA's control for two whole years but Ulrich had no right. I won't give up on Yumi without a fight, and thats what I'll do. When I kill Ulrich, Yumi will come running into my arms, and I'll be the one that she marries, the one by her side. Ulrich used the fact that XANA controlled me to steal Yumi from me. I'll cut Ulrich into pieces, I'll make him bleed all over then I'll kill him with my sword as Yumi runs into my arms, and if Jeremie, Aelita, or Odd get in the way then I'll kill them, too.

A/N: I know it was short, but it let's you see what is going on in William's head after he served under XANA.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is Yumi. 


	3. Getting the Dress, By Yumi

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 3: Getting the dress, By Yumi

Aelita and I are going to the Bridal Store to pick up our dresses. The big day is so close and I'm nervous that something will go wrong. Sissi has always wanted Ulrich but he is all mineand I love him, so if Sissi trys anything she better be ready to run because I'll fight for my man. As my Maid of Honor, Aelita said she'd deal with Sissi if she shows her face around the wedding. After we got our dresses we went to gab a bite to eat. Sissi showed up and tried to start a fight but Aelita grabbed a glass of wine off the table next to us and poured it on Sissi's new shirt. Sissi got so mad when everyone laught at her, it was worth getting kicked out.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is Jeremie. 


	4. Love and Happiness, By Jeremie

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 4: Love and Happiness, By Jeremie

When I first meet Aelita back when she was stuck on Lyoko, I fell in love with her, and now we're married and have a little girl that we named Maya, the name I called Aelita the first time we meet, before she remembered her name. I hope Ulrich and Yumi are a happy as Aelita and I are. Ulrich wanted me as his best man but I have something I have to do, holding Maya, anyway Odd is his best friend.

Maya starts to cry.

It's ok, Maya, Daddy's got you. Mommy will be home soon, she's helping Aunt Yumi get ready for her wedding.

Maya falls asleep.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is Aelita. 


	5. How they got together, By Aelita

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 5: How they got together, By Aelita

After all the times they would refuse to say that they loved each other, it only took one time to set them up. I wrote the note from Yumi and sweet Jeremie wrote the note from Ulrich. Ok, so it was wrong but if we didn't who would? We couldn't watch them denie thier love anymore. We never told them but I'm sure they'd be glade we did.

We may not of been able to save my father but Jeremie and the others helped me with that and now I have a great life together with Jeremie and a perfect little girl. I hope that Ulrich and Yumi have a great life, too.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is Odd. 


	6. Where it thats place, By Odd

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 6: Where it takes place, By Odd

It's two days before the wedding and I can't even find my tuxedo, I thought it was in the closet. I've torn my apartment to pieces trying to find it. Wouldn't you believe it was on top of the TV. I thought things after XANA would be boring but when Yumi and Ulrich said that they were going to get married, we only had two months to set up the whole thing. Jeremie and Aelita are letting them use their backyard, after all the Heratage is the best place for a wedding now that it's been fixed up, Jeremie and Aelita did a great job.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is William. 


	7. The Battle, Part 1, By William

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 7: The Battle, Part 1, By William

It's the day, the day that I kill Ulrich, the day Yumi will run into my arms. I walk through the front gate with my sword hidding on my back. I take a seat in the back so no one would see me, till I was ready to strike. Ulrich walks out the back door and he takes his place. Now is the time to strike, so I get up. I raun down the walk way, Ulrich turns and sees me. I pull my sword to strike but he moved out of the way. People stare at me like I'm somekind of monster. I swing my sword again destoying a vase. People start screaming.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is Ulrich. 


	8. The Battle, Part 2, By Ulrich

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 8: The Battle, Part 2, By Ulrich

I had just got into place when William attacked me with the sword that he used on Lyoko, how he has the sword, I can't figure out. I was able to get out of the way of the first attack and he was way off on the second. I se Yumi and Aelita come out to see what the noise was. I yelled for them to go back in. William hit my arm, cutting in deep.My Blood was all over his swode. I'm in extream pain. Yumi screas as William strikes my other arm. Odd jumps on William's back, and trys to pull him down to the ground.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is Yumi. 


	9. The Battle, Part 3, By Yumi

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 9: The Battle, Part 3, By Yumi

Aelita and I heard noise so we ran to the door. I scream when I saw Ulrich covered in blood. I saw Odd jump on William's back. I grabbed the poker from the fire place, Aelita tryed to stop me but I wasn't going to let by man die. I ran at William with the poker, I missed, William swings his sword hitting my lower legs. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt. William was shocked when he saw that he hit me with his sword.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is Ulrich. 


	10. The Battle, Part 4, By Ulrich

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 10: The Battle, Part 4, By Ulrich

Yumi charged at William, His sword cut her legs deep, I could tell by her screams. I started punching William in the face, I felt his nose break and Odd busted his jaw. William dropped his sword on the ground. I wanted to kill that son of a gun but Yumi was hurt so I picked her up and carried her inside. Odd pinned William to the ground till the cops showed up, Yumi and I went to the hospital.

Note: Winner for next chaptor is Aelita. 


	11. The After Math, By Aelita

Code Lyoko: The Battle to Wed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Note: Every chaptor is done in the point of view of the character whose name I draw out of a hat. I hope you all enjoy, Please Read and Review.

Chaptor 11: The after math, By Aelita

The police took William to jail. Odd, Jerremie and I went to the Hospital to visit Ulrich and Yumi. When we got their Ulrich came out pushing Yumi's wheelchair. The doctor said that he didn't want Yumi on her feet foe three months. Ulrich's arms were bandaged up, and blood was all over his tuxedo, I guess he isn't going to be able to return it now. We moved the wedding to the nexted weekend and Ulrich finally got to marry the woman that he loved more then life it self. Yumi's dad pushed her down the walkway and for the frist time in his life he was happy to see his daughter with Ulrich.

William was found guilty on two counts of deadly assult and exacuted on Ulrich and Yumi's tenth wedding anniversary. Ulrich and Yumi now have two wonderful kids, Alyson and Ulrich Jr., Odd married Sissi when she finally reallized that she wasn't the center of the world, they have a child on the way. As for Jeremie and I, we have two mor kids and I can't wait till tonight when Yumi and I tell Jeremie and Ulrich that we're both pregnant. 


End file.
